


La copa carmesí

by Aizne_Redfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Day 1 - Theme A: Secrets, Day 1 - Theme B: I'm a monster, Español | Spanish, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, YoiSpookyWeek2019
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox
Summary: Invitar una copa es un acto intrínsecamente sensual e íntimo, la complicidad de una pareja que se relaciona por alguna razón: deseo, satisfacción, compañía, soledad, frustración... incluso odio o algo cercano al amor.No siempre es vino, pero los líquidos de color rojo son los favoritos para llenar una copa.





	1. Epígrafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epígrafe de la historia.

A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita una copa.

_Edgar Allan Poe_


	2. Una cita (im)perfecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 1 de la YOI Spooky Week 2019.
> 
> Viernes 25: Monstruos y Zombies & Embrujado (Monters and Zombies & Haunted)  
Tema A - “Soy un monstruo” (I’m a monster)   
Tema B – Secretos (Secrets)

Yuukatsudon (5:34 pm)

Hola

Ya todo listo para esta noche?

FuturoEsposo ❣️

_…escribiendo…_

—¡Phichit! ¡Te he dicho que no le cambies los nombres a mis contactos! —reclama en voz alta, bloqueando el teléfono del enojo. No se había fijado en el nombre que mostraba la pantalla y eso lo hizo enojar más, por no darse cuenta de inmediato de la travesura.

—Ay Yuuri, lo dices como si hubiese dicho alguna mentira…

Una voz despreocupada le responde desde la habitación contigua, es su compañero de piso que _de nuevo_ ha hecho de las suyas y tiene cero interés en asumir su responsabilidad al respecto.

Solo que queda mirar hacia el techo y aguantar el enfado. No puede dejar que el mal humor se apodere de él, no en esta noche. Se acomoda sobre la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y escucha unos pasos acercarse hacia su puerta; después de unos segundos una cabeza curiosa se asoma por la puerta. Phichit tiene estrellas en los ojos, pues viene con toda la intención de husmear en la vida de su mejor amigo.

—Yuuri, ¿entonces sí vas a salir con el anciano de los libros?

—Ya te he dicho que no es un anciano, solo tiene el pelo claro.

—El poco que le queda…

—Sigue burlándote y le cancelo —le reta, girando sobre sí mismo y dándole la espalda.

—No, Yuuri, no le canceles solo porque yo te pico las costillas un poco. —Phichit se adelanta, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

—Igual, quizás no sea necesario… puede que él sea quien cancele. Después de todo, me costó convencerlo para que nos viéramos —responde Yuuri, bajando un poco la voz.

—No, no pienses así —le calma su amigo—. Yo estuve ahí cuando se conocieron, ¡salieron chispas entre ambos! Solo escogiste a alguien… excéntrico para salir.

—Tú me dijiste que era un anciano raro —le recuerda, citando las palabras que escuchó al verlo por primera vez.

Su cita, un hombre joven y de cabellos color plata, trabaja en una librería en el turno vespertino. Es un establecimiento escondido hasta el fondo del barrio antiguo de la ciudad, cercada por edificios altos que evitaban la visita de la luz del sol. La librería no es de una cadena, es propiedad de un anciano (de verdad anciano) con gustos peculiares en la lectura. “_Al tío Yakov le gusta lo sobrenatural y lo antiguo”_, le dijo el dependiente, el familiar que manejaba el negocio y con quien tendría la suerte de salir.

Había ido junto con Phichit a buscar un libro sobre danzas medievales francesas, pues era el único lugar de la ciudad que posiblemente les ayudaría con las tareas raras que les dejaba la maestra Okukawa. Quién diría que la Licenciatura en Danza requería conocimiento tan profundo sobre la historia de la misma y que tendrían que rastrear el origen y las variantes de la “Danza Macabra” de Francia. La biblioteca de la facultad resultó insuficiente y el internet, confuso y contradictorio entre distintos sitios, así que sus pasos los llevaron a atravesar el portón de _Feltsman’s First Hand_. El dueño, de quizás 60 años de edad, era conocido por contar historias de distintos periodos históricos como si los hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Después de visitar la librería y por fin encontrar la respuesta a sus tareas, Phichit se dedicó a elogiar y criticar al dependiente (el sobrino del dueño) a partes iguales.

—Lo dije por decir, sabes que el anciano es el tío. Además, no me dirás que no lo pensaste al ver sus cabellos grises y sus palabras tan del siglo pasado o hasta más atrás en el tiempo.

—No son grises, son-

—_Plateados Phichit, son plateados, y eso que el de los lentes soy yo_ —interrumpe imitando su tono de voz—. Y todavía tuviste el descaro de negar que te gustaba. Y, y —alza su tono de voz, volviendo a interrumpir al acorralado Yuuri, quien muy seguramente lo volvería a negar—, y ahora menos que nunca lo puedes decir, vas-a-salir-con-él. ¡Es obvio que te gustó! Y tú a él, no le des muchas vueltas a eso.

—Te digo, me puso trabas para que hoy nos viéramos.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —cuestiona Phichit, mirándolo con cautela.

—Para empezar, tuvo que conseguir permiso de no atender la librería. Ya que es el único dependiente, tendría que cerrarla y a su tío no le agrada eso. De hecho, lo pospusimos dos veces; hasta ahora lo convenció de que le diera la tarde libre.

—Pero eso fue cosa de su tío, no de él… ¿Hay algún otro problema?

—No, no hay problemas… es solo…

—¿Es solo...? –continúa su amigo, dándole pie para continuar sin exigírselo.

—Me pidió que nos viéramos a las siete afuera de la librería. Si no va a abrirla, ¿por qué vernos ahí? ¿y por qué no más temprano? —pregunta, en parte a Phichit y en parte al mundo, o a quien pudiera contestarle.

—Quizás tenga algún otro pendiente, no puede pasar toda la tarde en una cita. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Creo que le estás buscando defectos a algo que en realidad no lo tiene, no por maldad, sino por nervios.

Yuuri baja la cabeza, pues Phichit ha dado justo en el blanco. Su amigo le pone una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Sé que hace tiempo que no tienes una cita, pero no por eso debes cortarte de disfrutarla. Yo te ayudaré a prepararte, a dejarte a punto para poder ir sin problemas.

—Si pasa lo mismo de la última vez… —murmura Yuuri con pesar, recuerdos nada gratos le plagan la memoria.

—No, no, no… Nada de eso va a ocurrir. Dijiste que avanzarías, ¿no? Esta es la oportunidad, no la dejes escapar por algo que pasó hace mucho.

“Tranquilo, no pienses en que las cosas saldrán mal antes de tiempo. Si te quiere ver, hay interés, piensa en ello. Además, si llega tarde o te hace sentir mal en cualquier forma, ya sabes que siempre podemos llamarle a los amigos malandros de Otabek, el de Artes Escénicas, para que le den una paliza.

Los chicos se ríen levantando algo de la tensión que hay en la habitación. Son mejores amigos prácticamente desde que se conocieron tres años atrás, al inicio de la carrera. Saben a la perfección qué decir para disipar la incertidumbre del otro, y justo es lo que Yuuri necesita en esos momentos.

—Anda, mejor cuéntame cómo es que terminaron planeando la cita, no me has querido decir todavía —pide Phichit con un tono alegre. Yuuri, más relajado, empieza a hablar.

—Pues… ya ves que le dejé mi teléfono, con propósitos estrictamente informativos sobre el catálogo de la tienda.

—Ah, ajá…

—¡Fue por eso! En todo caso, me mandó algunos mensajes y empezamos a platicar… y ya, sucedió.

—Nooo, Yuuri, tú no sabes contar historias. ¡Qué aburrido! Al menos dime quién se lo pidió a quién.

—Yo se lo dejé planteado, pero de él salió el plan de esta noche.

—¿Y a dónde van a ir o qué? —Phichit parece vibrar por el interés que apenas puede contener.

—A su casa, cenaremos ahí —contesta el japonés, un sonrojo zurcando su expresión.

—Quién te viera, te preparan cena y todo… Capaz que en realidad terminas siendo el plato principal —bromea el diablo tailandés, moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

—Tendré que esconderle la dentadura para que no me clave el diente.

De nuevo los amigos se echan a reír ante la ridiculez de la declaración. Yuuri se siente más confiando y positivo ante la velada que tiene por delante. Baja de nuevo la vista, esta vez hacia su móvil. En la pantalla se muestra una notificación de su servicio de mensajería preferido: su cita ya le ha respondido.

—¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba que le mandé un mensaje! —Salta de su asiento y se apresura a desbloquear el aparato.

—¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!

Los chicos se inclinan hacia la pantalla y leen apresurados la contestación.

Yuukatsudon (5:34 pm)

Hola

Ya todo listo para esta noche?

FuturoEsposo ❣️ (5:35 pm)

Por supuesto 😉

Espero que estés hambriento, tengo algo especial para ti

¿Te gustan las carnes rojas?

—¿A quién no le gustan? ¿Y quién usa el signo de apertura en un chat?

—Ya Phichit, déjame leer el resto.

FuturoEsposo ❣️ (5:38 pm)

He reservado un vino exclusivo para hoy

Apenas tiene veinte años y algo más de añejo, pero confío en que te gustará

Su sabor es para morirse

* * *

A veces es una carrera vertiginosa, otras tantas es una espera desgastada, mas el tiempo siempre avanza. Faltan seis minutos para las siete y Yuuri se encuentra a pocos pasos de la librería, llegará a tiempo para encontrarse con Víctor, su cita. El frío de octubre lo escolta, cobijando su espalda y besando sus mejillas entumecidas por la baja temperatura. Ni su abrigo largo ni su bufanda ceden al clima, pero su piel expuesta sufre el embate del viento de otoño.

Está seguro que su cara se ve roja por la acumulación de sangre, confía en que dentro del departamento de Víctor pueda regular su temperatura y vuelva a verse normal. Voltea con brevedad hacia arriba, al cielo nublado que posiblemente presagie una lluvia para más tarde. Frunce el ceño pues no ha traído un paraguas consigo. El color rojo de las nubes lo distrae un poco, eso significa que será mucho más fresco por la madrugada; confía estar arropado y dormido para ese entonces y así no sentir la frialdad de ese cielo escarlata.

Vuelve la vista hacia el frente y ve la última esquina que le queda por doblar. Hay muy poca gente para ser una calle comercial, no es tan tarde como para que se vea tan… vacío. No le da mucha importancia a ese detalle y dobla hacia la izquierda al alcanzar la mencionada esquina; ante él se extiende la zona peatonal repleta de locales. Todavía se encuentran abiertos y hay gente continúa comprando, no obstante, se siente la falta de gente a comparación de otros días. Yuuri se encamina hacia el fondo de la calle, directo hacia la librería.

Un letrero pintado a mano, apenas iluminado por un par de luces amarillas, enmarca la entrada del establecimiento. La puerta se encuentra cerrada y por dentro no se divisa ningún rastro de luz, por un momento pensó que Víctor lo esperaría adentro pero parece no ser el caso. Se acomoda al lado de la ventana recargándose en la pared de ladrillos mientras revisa con rapidez su celular. Faltan dos minutos para dar la hora y es evidente que tendrá que esperar a que el dependiente aparezca por la misma calle por el cual él acaba de llegar. Le mandará un mensaje para avisar que ya lo está esperando.

—Si quieres saber dónde estoy, solo tienes que alzar la vista.

Una voz cadenciosa y suave le saca el susto de su vida, haciéndolo voltear a la derecha, hacia la entrada de la librería.

—¡V-Víctor! ¿Dónde…?

—Estaba adentro, te vi doblar la esquina y me entretuve apagando las luces y cerrando la caja mientras llegabas. Pude cerrarla el local por hoy, pero tuve que cambiar las ventas por hacer el inventario de existencias.

El hombre gira brevemente para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Yuuri se pregunta, un poco pasmado, en qué momento fue que la abrió en primer lugar. No tiene oportunidad de formular su pregunta pues Víctor se le acerca a los pocos segundos y se acomoda a un costado suyo. Viste una gabardina negra y una bufanda color borgoña le proteje el cuello. La nivea piel de su rostro se ve suave y no tiene ni una pizca de color, es como si no fuera afectado por el frío de atardecer. Su corta cabellera está estilizada hacia un lado y ni una sola hebra está fuera de lugar. Yuuri está a punto de perderse en los ojos azules que le miran con atención, pero justo entonces termina de entender lo último que su cita le dijo.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Tuviste que trabajar para que saliéramos…

—Tranquilo, no me pesa en lo absoluto —sonríe al tiempo que posa una mano en la parte baja de la espalda del japonés; sus siguientes palabras las pronuncia a un palmo de distancia del rostro de Yuuri—; sé que haremos que valga la pena el esfuerzo, ¿cierto?

No sabe por qué, pero Yuuri piensa que en esos ojos azules encuentra una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Su corazón acelerado por el susto comienza a calmarse y apenas y se da cuenta cuanto empiezan a caminar y a alejarse de la librería.

—¿Le contaste a alguien que saldríamos hoy?

—Solo a mi _roomate_, pero le dije que no me esperara muy temprano.

_O, más bien, me exigió que no llegara antes de medianoche_, completa en su mente el japonés.

—Quizás tiene sus propios planes y no quería que se cruzaran entre sí —contesta Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuuri solo puede asentir en silencio, se empieza a sentir abrumado por la mirada azul eléctrico que su cita le dirige. La mano en su espalda lo sigue guiando por la acera y muy apenas se da cuenta de que llegan a un automóvil; se encuentra tan mareado que lo único que registra es el color negro de la carrocería, nada del modelo o del estado del vehículo.

Está tan, pero tan perdido que lo que sucede a continuación es inevitable.

—¡Aaaaay!

—¡Yuuri!

En efecto, lo único que podía pasar en esta situación es que el japonés chocara de lleno con la puerta del auto.

—¡Lo siento, Yuuri! No me fijé que abrí de más la puerta —se disculpa Víctor, con un rostro alarmado en sobremanera.

—No… no fue eso —contesta el japonés mientras se soba la pierna golpeada—. Es que estoy muy cansado, hice ejercicio antes de venir y creo que se me pasó la mano.

—Se te pasó la mano…

Sigue un silencio breve mientras el herido trata de aliviar su dolor, su cita lo observa y juzga su estado.

—Si no te sientes bien, lo podemos dejar para otro día que no estés tan cansado.

—¡No! No es necesario, solo necesito comer y todo estará bien.

Se nota la tensión en la sonrisa de Yuuri, tan palpable como el chichón que le está saliendo en la espinilla. Pasan más segundos en silencio donde solo el viento se atreve a hablar entre los dos.

—Muy bien, vámonos entonces.

* * *

—Tu casa es… muy limpia.

La casa de dos pisos es pulcra con decoración minimalista; rebosante de luz. Paredes blancas y grises con muebles de colores oscuros, múltiples luces led iluminando las estancias. Lo único negativo que tiene es que adentro hace un frío punzante y profundo.

—¿No querrás decir que es acogedora?

—Solo si vienes directo del Polo Norte para pensar que aquí adentro hace calor.

_Yuuri-qué-estás-diciendo-acabas-de-ofender-a-Víctor-DETENTE._

—Es la primera vez que me dicen abiertamente que aquí hace frío, eso es nuevo.

Una mirada amable le da la bienvenida al comedor. Bajo las luces blancas del techo, los ojos azules de Víctor se ven más suaves y claros de lo que se veían en las calles; es increíble lo que un cambio de iluminación puede hacer.

—Tendrás que disculparme, lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado a temperaturas más bajas. Creo que te lo había dicho, vengo de Rusia y allá es un milagro si alguien consigue un bronceado.

—¿Acaso no se dedican a pelear y domesticar osos por allá? —Yuuri se siente con valor para intentar bromear.

—_Jajaja_, ese estereotipo es de los más divertidos que tenemos, pero también de los más irreales.

“Permíteme, toma asiento mientras te sirvo.

Víctor se retira hacia una puerta, posiblemente la cocina. Yuuri hace caso y se sienta en el comedor de madera, grande y pesado como si fuera de otros tiempos. En general el mobiliario y la decoración son modernos, pero hay detalles alrededor de la casa que parecen sacados de un museo de memorias populares. Por ejemplo, la disposición de los cubiertos en la mesa, además de que los manteles fácilmente pudieron haber sido diseñados por la abuela de Yuuri —que en paz descanse— en su juventud.

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No es necesario, solo termino de calentar el filete y lo sirvo. Hay galletas en la mesa, puedes ir abriendo el apetito con ellas.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el japonés se entretiene con un plato de tartaletas que parecen recién horneadas. Tienen una mermelada muy dulce y el invitado no se contiene para acabar con ellas. Cuando ya no quedan más, decide levantarse y acercarse poco a poco a la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Alcanza a ver a Víctor acomodando unas verduras sobre un par de platos y los filetes calentándose en el horno de la estufa.

—¿No quieres un té? Es una combinación importada.

El chico de pelo negro se sobresalta, está seguro de que no hizo ruido al acercarse y aún así fue descubierto. Avergonzado, entra brevemente para tomar una taza ya servida en la mesa secundaria de la pieza. ¿Será que en esta casa las cosas dulces se preparan solas?

En lo que encuentra la respuesta a esa pregunta, se toma el té y siente su sabor ahogar su lengua. Es tan dulce, casi como almíbar.

—Yuuri, lamento pedírtelo, pero ¿podrías alcanzarme las copas para el vino? Están en la cava del sótano; es la puerta de metal al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Tienes una cava aquí adentro? ¿En medio de la ciudad?

—Está sin uso, pero todavía guarda un par de cosas. El interruptor está en la pared de la derecha.

—Ya veo… Ahora vuelvo.

Deja la taza vacía y se encamina hacia la mencionada puerta. No tiene problemas en empujarla y abrirla, una escalera descendente se presenta ante él. Encuentra el interruptor y una luz tenue le guía a través de la oscuridad propia de un sótano.

Baja los escalones y se adentra en la cava, hay muchos estantes para vinos, vacíos y con algo de polvo encima. En la mesa más alejada hay una pieza de tela negra tapando un bulto, Yuuri se acerca y espera que sean las copas que busca. Está tan ansioso por regresar pronto arriba que no nota un levantamiento en el piso.

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de la casa, el dueño se encarga de los últimos detalles de la cena. Tiene los platos servidos y listos para ser devorados, los vasos de agua ya dispuestos y las servilletas acomodadas en posición. La botella, apartada desde temprano, aguarda a ser descorchada y poder cerrar la cena con éxito indiscutible. Todo el tiempo ha prestado oídos a lo que se alcance a escuchar del sótano, hasta el momento no ha escuchado nada demasiado extraño.

Está a punto de llamar a su invitado cuando escucha un grito desde las profundidades de la tierra, acompañado por la sinfonía del cristal rompiéndose contra el piso. Víctor frena sobre sus pasos y se acerca a la puerta de metal en tiempo récord.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien?

No hay respuesta.

Se queda parado en el umbral de la escalera, afina el oído para ver si puede captar alguna otra cosa. Es entonces que un peculiar olor alcanza su nariz y lo hace retroceder alarmado.

Se recarga contra la pared contraria a la entrada del sótano, cubre su boca y nariz para ya no seguir bebiendo ese aroma que no puede significar nada bueno. Observa la apertura negra hacia las entrañas de la tierra, no sabe si quedarse o salir corriendo.

—Víctor… ¿por qué me has mentido?

El ruso abre los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, su pecho sube y baja de la impresión y por el miedo creciente en la boca de su estómago. Escucha unos pasos subir por la escalera, cargas pesadas sobre la madera y sobre su corazón.

Ve surgir primero la ennegrecida cabellera, seguida de una cabeza que fija su vista hacia el suelo. El resto del cuerpo lo acompaña y en sus manos…

En el brazo derecho Yuuri carga una copa, la lleva abrazada entre su brazo y el costado. Es una pieza de cristalería que Víctor conoce demasiado bien, una que creía haber dejado guardada bajo cien llaves y que ve con horror cómo su cita se la va acercando.

Siente que se hunde en la pared, está atrapado en su propia casa. Yuuri se encuentra a pocos pasos de distancia y con lentitud mortal le acerca el brazo que aprisiona la copa. Se nota que fue llenada y vaciada hace poco tiempo, una gota resbala desde su costado y cae al piso.

Una gota color rojo y de olor metálico, un líquido caliente y recién servido.

Víctor no puede hacer otra cosa sino ver cómo Yuuri acerca su mano izquierda a la copa, la enreda alrededor de la circunferencia y la alza justo enfrente de su rostro. El japonés eleva la cabeza y sus ojos color café caoba, tan cálidos y sensibles al entrar a la librería, ahora se endurecen y lucen un color escarlata con notas de borgoña, inmenso en su calor y en su violencia escondida.

Si creía estar horrorizado, Víctor conoce el terror mismo al ver cómo la copa se rellena de sangre al contacto con la mano de Yuuri. Desde el fondo hasta el tope, sin que nada le caiga por encima.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías un secreto tan sucio, Víctor?

La voz se le ha escapado, es lo único que ha conseguido huir del sitio.

—No te preocupes, yo también soy un monstruo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin pude escribirla. 
> 
> Lo escribí a partir de un prompt que encontré en internet, lo pondré hasta el siguiente capítulo para evitar spoilers. Será un three-shot y espero esta noche subir la segunda parte. Como pueden ver en la descripción de la historia, participa en el evento #YoiSpookyWeek2019.
> 
> Espero que les gustara esta historia, ¡los veo en la noche! Y cuidado con quien salen este 31 de octubre... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
